


What an Omega is

by Lazhuli



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A/B/O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazhuli/pseuds/Lazhuli
Summary: Bolin had spent a lot of years hating his body for what it wasn't and his friends for what they were. Maybe, he's beginning to appreciate both a little more.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	What an Omega is

Sometimes, Bolin hated his friends. Or at least, Omega Bolin did. Because when he looked around at them, he could only see all of the things that he was not. Growing up in the shadow of Mako, he had struggled to become everything his brother was. Strong, resilient, brave, a true alpha without any dispute. In those days everyone had assumed that Bolin would present as an alpha, like his older brother. Then he’d had his first heat at fourteen and everything had changed.

Omegas were supposed to be delicate, lovely, and ethereal. Like Asami, she was gorgeous and fair with the ability to entice any man or woman into her arms. An omega should be beautiful, refined, and soft in the arms of their lover. That’s what he should’ve been, not a broad, hulking earthbender. He’d spent many years believing that nobody would ever find his stocky build ethereal or enticing at all.

Korra and Mako were the perfect specimens of what an alpha should look like, strong bodies and stronger wills. Every omega they met couldn’t help but fall for their charms and for a time, even Bolin had thought Korra the most beautiful alpha he’d ever met. But now she had Asami, the perfect omega to her perfect alpha. It wasn’t that Bolin was unhappy for them, but it had been hard to watch.

When he’d first met Iroh, he was just one more person to add to the list. The strong and handsome General was the living embodiment of everything alpha. Bolin had quickly dismissed the idea that such an alpha would ever find a flawed omega like himself attractive. Yet, Iroh had approached him, courted him, and bedded him. The following morning, Bolin was sure that Iroh would reveal it was all a ploy to get the omega into his bed and then leave him.

Six months later here they were, with the morning sunlight pouring into Bolin’s apartment, bathing Iroh’s pale back in gold. He was gorgeous and he found Bolin gorgeous. Never did he make Bolin feel that he was wrong or not enough. In time, Bolin stopped longing for the delicate features and trim builds other omegas possessed. Iroh loved his strong, muscular body and told him so regularly. He called him beautiful and gave him all the attention and care an omega could want. He still wasn’t ethereal or delicate and never would be, but in Iroh’s arms he was everything he ever wanted to be. In Iroh’s arms, Bolin was loved.


End file.
